


Bowties and Champagne

by nuclearcupcakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hint of meanie, I'm a hoe, M/M, Writer AU, cool as a cucumber hansol, drunk kwan, hint of Jicheol, sorry - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearcupcakes/pseuds/nuclearcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a flustered Boo Seungkwan comes to his own award ceremony, looking like he ran cross country and sold a crate of rubber snakes, a stranger comes to his aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 minutes and Nice Ties

Seungkwan felt largely out of place. His tie was lopsided and his hair was all mussed up. He didn't want it to be like that. In fact, if Seungkwan had a choice, he wouldn't have a single hair out of place. This entire thing was becoming a cumbersome task for his fragile state of mind.  
All the greeting and the hand shaking, normally, he would have loved all of it. All the praise and admiration because he finally did something right. Yet somehow, everything just ended up going wrong, no matter how much he loved writing.

  
He wrote because he enjoyed it and he wrote because he could create. It was all so exhilarating and surreal. Today was the day everyone applauded him because his creations wove around the minds of many and lead him to a prestigious award that many authors could only dream of attaching to their professional names.

  
As much as he enjoyed his adoring fans, there was only so much he could take. His day had been pretty bad so far. He had stepped on his cat. He spilt orange juice all over his new manuscript. He accidentally shredded some congratulatory cards from his family. He tripped and fell down the stairs. The bruise was so bad, he had to ask his next door neighbor to help him put makeup on it. This led to her spilling her hot coffee on both herself and his dress shirt, and If that wasn’t bad enough, the taxi he hired almost drove him to the wrong place. Because of that, he was late to the rehearsal and he may have botched up his speech during practice. Everything just seemed so nightmarish. It was almost as if today just wasn't meant to go well.

  
Seungkwan knew his editor Mr. Choi was worried for him. He also knew what he would say to him. 'Boo Seungkwan! You are an amazing author. No one can compare to your greatness. You needn't fret for you shall do the best!’ Or at least that's what Seungkwan hoped he would say.

 

He spotted the blonde haired main apologizing to a waiter for knocking down the elaborate display of crystal cups.

  
Seungcheol wasn't exactly the soft and encouraging type when it came down to it. Sure, he'd get Seungkwan all fired up and ready, but he wouldn’t excessively praise Seungkwan because he for one knew how large Seungkwan's head could get. Seungcheol would just pat his shoulder and shove him up with some slightly encouraging words. That was the dynamic between the two. Seungcheol and would occasionally try bring up the topic of emotions and problems (out of courtesy and concern, of course) but Seungkwan would start acting oddly, or at least more than usual while trying his level best to escape. Then Seungkwan would abruptly change the topic with absolutely no skill but Seungcheol was all too happy to discuss other things.

  
A slightly taller man walked up to Seungkwan, a golden platter on one hand (laden with some of the salvaged crystal glasses filled to the brim with liquid courage/stupidity). It was a god send. Before the man could offer a glass to the frazzled guest of honor, Seungkwan grabbed one and downed it in one go.

  
The man flinched slightly, not quite sure if the writer standing in front him of was completely sane. He did seem to be tensed and uncomfortable with his badly styled hair and tie that just wouldn’t sit. The man felt a bit of sympathy for the disheveled author literally gulping the sparkling champagne. The perfectly groomed waiter decided that he would give himself 3 minutes. Just three. He glanced at his watch and quickly placed his platter on a vacant table. He grabbed the slightly tipsy Mr. Award winner and dragged him to the men’s room.  
“I don’t know why I’m doing this, but just give me three minutes okay?” The man huffed out. Seungkwan stared at the interesting person in front of him. He didn’t really understand what was going on, but this wouldn’t be this first time a male tried to get with him in the bathrooms. It was the first time the man was so attractive but hell would freeze over before Seungkwan accepted a some random guy's advances.

  
“Geeed awai frooom meh!” Seungkwan slurred, trying and failing at pushing the really attractive man away from him.

  
“Just, wait! I have three minutes to make you look normal and make sure you won’t fall over okay? So jut calm down. I won’t do anything to you!” The man hissed.

Seungkwan froze, closed his eyes and stood as still as he could, even with all the swaying. Seungkwan felt nimble hands run through his hair. He would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. He would also be lying if he said he didn’t miss those fingers when they left his now perfect hair. He felt a tug at his shirt and the panic resurfaced. His eyes shot open as his buttons slowly came undone by those same fingers. This wasn’t right. Seungkwan wanted to protest, he wanted to tell him he lied about not doing anything. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide behind Seungcheol’s large form.

  
“I cannot believe you couldn’t even button your shirt properly… and it doesn’t match with your tie. Ah man! Maybe three minutes wasn’t enough?” The man mumbled while staring at the buttons on Seungkwan’s shirt. Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief and the man looked up from his awkward half crouch.

  
“What is it?” He asked.

  
“Uhh, huuuh? Nuffiiin, iii waaas woooorried thaaat you was like eferyone else…” Seungkwan tried to say.

  
“Huh, well I didn’t understand a word of what you said. Here drink some water, that should help,” Mr. Waiter replied curtly, passing an unopened bottle to Seungkwan. Where had that bottle come from? Was all that ran through Seungkwan’s head while the waiter man continued to fiddle with his buttons.

  
True to his word, three minutes later, Seungkwan was ready for his big moment in the spot light. He was still a bit tipsy but it was just enough to give him the extra confidence and courage her normally lacked. He looked at himself in the mirror, quite happy with what he saw.  
“Just one more second,” The waiter mumbled. He quickly undid his own tie and wrapped it around Seungkwan’s neck. He leaned in close and deftly wove the satin fabric into an elaborate yet spectacular bow tie. All Seungkwan could do was stare into the slightly taller man’s eyes (a/n I checked! By one centimeter…..)

  
Seungkwan would normally use his artistic prowess and prattle on about how beautiful this stranger’s face suddenly seemed but holy shit, waiter guy was attractive. Like model attractive. Like I decided to have a love child with Di Caprio attractive. Like Seungkwan was about to topple over attractive.

  
“Here all done, now get out of here!” The waiter said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He no longer seemed uptight and far away. All of Seungkwan’s stress and uneasiness seemed to dissipate and his words seemed to reappear.

  
“I would like to introduce the man of the night, a spectacular author whose marvelous works have brought him much fortune and fame, Mr. Boo Seungkwan!” A loud voice echoed around the room. Seungkwan had no choice but to make his way towards the stage. He didn’t have a chance to thank the mysterious waiter. He looked back and saw adoring faces, but not the one he was looking for. He had no choice but to look forward and keep walking. His face morphing into a charming smile and his stride confident and sure. This was him. He had so much to say and he knew how exactly to say it. The kind man seemed to have given Seungkwan his words back.

  
Seungkwan walked up to Seungcheol and gracefully accepted the mike with a cocky smile aimed at his editor. Seungcheol smirked, glad that Seungkwan was feeling better. His awkward attempt at a pep talk could be scrapped and he would live to see another day.

  
Seungkwan held the mike up to his mouth hoping to be loud and clear enough for a certain person to hear.

  
“Words are paint on a canvas. Canvases are nothing but sheets ready for a new universe. A place where the impossible can happen. A place where people can find what they’re looking for. But the only way we open up that new world is with this one. Little things that happen every day, funny stories you hear from friends and family, interesting encounters, a little help from a stranger… I’m am thankful for all of these little things. It may not have seemed like much when you shared your time, but to me, it means the world. These little things have lead me to where I am now, and have cultivated me into who I am now. That being said, I wish everyone luck and I thank you all for your hard work. Please feel free to drink the store room dry! Have a good night everyone!” Seungkwan ended with a smile. The chuckles here and there motivated him and he felt  light. Sure, he hadn’t said it like he wanted to, but it was good enough for now. He just had to win again, so he would get to speak better the next time around.

  
Seungkwan made his way around the hall, carefully untying his bow tie in hopes to return it to the mysterious waiter. He was congratulated many times and he received many smiles but honestly, all he wanted was one, from the handsome man who gave him a little bit of luck and belief with a strip of cloth and the styling of his hair.

  
O.o

  
By the end of the night, Seungkwan had already folded and unfolded the tie multiple times. He hadn’t found the handsome man anywhere. He felt like shit to be honest.

  
Seungcheol spotted his dejected friend moping in a corner. Boo Seungkwan was an amazing orator and he had epic people skills, but when it came down to it, Boo Seungkwan was an open book.

  
“Looking for someone?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

  
“Cheol, I met someone amazing but I let that person get away…” Seungkwan muttered

  
“Well Kwannie, it is getting late, we can ask around tomorrow…” Seungcheol replied.

  
“That won’t work, he was with the caterer… I think.” Seungkwan reasoned.

  
“Then win again, we’ll call the same caterer every time till then, you can come and see if you find him.” Seungcheol stated firmly.

  
“He probably won’t be working there by the time I win again… but, you know what Cheolie? It’s worth a shot.” Seungkwan exclaimed, ready to get back to work. He dashed off with a half assed good bye and all Seungcheol could do was laugh. Whoever this man was, he made quite the impression on his little Boo.

  
_One year later_

  
Seungkwan wasn’t nervous this time. His tie matched his shirt, his hair was immaculate and he was grinning. Sure His goal was lame. Sure that man may have left because he hadn’t seen him since then BUT he had to hope. He also had to look good in case the man did come. Seungkwan spotted a disheveled waiter shuttled from guest to guest offering champagne in fancy looking flutes.

  
His hair was a bird’s nest, his eyes were blood shot. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his tie didn’t match his outfit.

  
His eyes dragged Seungkwan in, His caramel colored hair looked beautiful under the light. His hands seemed so graceful while handing out crystal glasses. Seungkwan anxiously rubbed the black tie in his pocket.

  
Seungkwan walked up to the tired waiter. He took the platter and placed it on the table next to him.  
“I know exactly why I’m doing this, so just give me three minutes okay” Seungkwan smiled


	2. More Ties and Vows

Seungkwan bit his lip anxiously. His bowtie was too tight and his shirt had wrinkles. He hadn’t seen the cake but it probably had fallen over by now. The decorations may have been wrong. The flowers may have wilted. The table cloth may have been stained. Seungkwan couldn’t take it. He roughly ran his hand through his hair, slightly pulling at it.

  
“Kwan! STOP YOUR HAIR!” Mingyu yelled out, running up and smacking Seungkwan’s hand from his previously perfect hair. “Ah man, dude! Now I have to, oh gosh!” Mingyu muttered, getting ready to rearrange Seungkwan’s hair.

  
“Gyu, everything’s wrong! It’s all crap. I need everything perfect. Hansol deserves more! He deserves better!” Seungkwan rambled, his hands shaking and knees weak.

  
“Kwan, listen to me. I know you’re trying to say that you aren’t good enough. We’ve been through this already. He decided to do this because he loves everything about you. So, he loves you and you know it.” Mingyu consoled, fiddling with the ends of Seungkwan’s hair. “I know this is difficult for you and I get where you’re coming from, Woo and I had our own issues, but you need to understand that Hansol really does care about you and he loves every single bit of you. Even this flustered version of yourself. He loves it all, okay? So calm your shit down…” Mingyu stated, a clear conviction ringing in his voice.

  
“Yea..Yeah, okay. You’re right.” Seungkwan admitted

  
“I’m always right.” Mingyu stated. He tweaked Seungkwan’s hair one last time before stepping back to take a look at his work.

  
“Hmm, it looks good. Now don’t you dare touch it or I will make sure to ask Seungcheol to shorten your vacation!” Mingyu commanded, a stern look on his face.

  
“Gyu?! You wouldn’t… oh no, you would… Okay, okay! I promise, no more touching my gorgeous locks!” Seungkwan joked.

  
“Hey, Kwan, is the priest a strong man?” Mingyu asked.

  
“Um, maybe. Why are you asking?” Seungkwan replied, a bit of fear laced into his voice.

  
“Hansol’s gonna faint when he sees you,” Mingyu laughed, gently nudging his blushing friend.

o.O

  
“Yes, yes. I understand. This is an internationally acclaimed writer. Yes. Brilliant! Of course. Good bye.” Seungcheol ended the call and scanned the hall. It was big. It was surely grand. It was downright spectacular. It’s everything Boo wanted for his ‘precious chocolate solo’. Seungcheol was yet to understand that term of endearment. Then again he never understood anything Seungkwan came up with. He would have to remember to ask the love struck writer later. He, however did admire the creativity though.

  
In Seungcheol’s opinion, Hansol was a good person. He put up with the occasional lame joke and kept Seungkwan in line. His playful demeanor was hidden behind a steel wall that Seungkwan broke easily.

  
Seungcheol had created what was called a ‘ship name’ (according to his female coworkers) that he was quite proud of. Hankwan or Seungsol. He wasn’t sure which was better but he liked the concept.

  
It had been two years since Seungkwan bugged Seungcheol into hiring the same caterer for his second win. It had been two years since Seungkwan gave his heart away completely. It had been two years of third wheeling for Seungcheol. He was extremely happy that Boo was getting his work on time and he was overjoyed at the fact that he had time for himself. Only thing was he didn’t know what exactly to do with that time.

  
Some hoe, Seungcheol took to composing. Lyrics, poems and other artsy things he wasn’t all that used to. He had also made the mistake of sharing one of his compositions with Hansol. The guy was a brilliant rapper and an even better backstabber. He somehow got Seungcheol to  rap what he wrote. Conveniently (Hansol that little…) Seungkwan walked in at that precise moment and demanded Seungcheol to rap at the reception under the stage name he had concocted on spot. S. Coups.

In a way, the name wasn’t all that bad (okay, it was completely cringe for a working man with a reputation!). There was a reason why Seungkwan had won so many awards, he had a way with words.

  
“Excuse me? Are you Mr. Choi?” A voice called out from behind Seungcheol. A pink haired dwarf stood before him carrying large bags of equipment.

  
“Yes I am, can I ask who you are?” Seungcheol inquired politely.

  
“No you can’t, where’s the DJ booth?” The man smirked cheekily.

  
“Ah, Mr. Boo did mention you had spunk, but I expected you to be older Master Woozi,” Seungcheol retorted, challenging the fiery little imp. (A/n master is used for males under the age of 16 in the place of mister.)

  
Woozi sent Seungcheol a glare. It quickly morphed into a pleasant grin. “Ah! I see this flourishing into something beautiful Coups!” Woozi called out while striding into the adjoining room. Seungcheol’s mouth dropped. Seungkwan didn’t!

o.O

  
“Hansol, you need to calm down!” Wonwoo called out from another room.

  
“Oh shit, dude I’m totally fucked!” Hansol yelled, trying to remove his stained dress shirt.

  
“Hansol, did I just hear you curse?” Jisoo reprimanded, walking into Hansol’s room holding a folded square of pristine white cloth. A cupcake in the other hand, a safe distance from Hansol’s salvation.

  
“NO I DIDN”T SAY ANYTHING HYUNG I PROMISE!! THANK YOU!” Hansol rushed, grabbing the shirt from the laughing man.

  
“Hey, Josh, where did you get that from?” Wonwoo asked curiously, eyeing the tiny cake.

  
“Well, you could ask the kind women outside. There was one asking for you. Maybe she’ll give you one too!” Joshua replied nonchalantly, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

  
Wonwoo shot up and ran out of the room, tossing an apology behind him. Hansol watched the wild Woo run off with longing. His tie lay around his shoulders, pitifully crumpled. Joshua walked up to the frazzled groom and helped set him straight.

  
“I know you love chocolate and I know you love Seungkwan but you need to hold yourself back a bit, from the chocolate. At least until the ceremony is over. I don’t have any more spare shirts,” Joshua chided. Hansol looked down at his now perfect tie.

  
“Yeah, it’s just. I’m no nervous…” Hansol mumbled.

  
“Hey, listen. Who was the crazy guy that desperately tried to get into a book event because his favorite author won something? Who’s the guy who decided to help the frazzled writer? Who was the guy who went and fell for him? Is he the same guy that spent a year trying to build himself up and attend all possible events? Is he the same guy that didn’t sleep at all because he discovered a coincidence he believed to be fate? The same on who’s going to stand at that alter and receive the most happiness imaginable. Many claim to have unfailing love but a faithful person who can find?” Joshua stated proudly

.  
“Ah, Joshua, stop quoting the bible. Are you sure you don’t want to conduct the ceremony?” Hansol questioned, a smile on his face. All worry dissipated into the cool autumn air.

  
“I thought it would take the entire thing to get you to smile, ah good. Now I can indulge in this cupcake.” Joshua chuckled.

  
“What cupcake?” Hansol asked, wiping the crumbs away from his mouth. Joshua’s jaw dropped.

o.O

  
Seungkwan had taken about half an hour last week. All of it went into learning how to tie his tie into a bow tie (a/n too many ties!!!) To say he had mastered it was an understatement. He would have gone around retying everyone’s ties if he could. The large oak doors were all that were left between him and his chocolate solo. The worst thing was all he could think of was whether or not his unobservant significant other would notice his tying prowess. He HAD spent some of his precious time on it after all.

  
The music started and the doors swung open. Happy faces and tears. But Hansol was all Seungkwan saw. He walked confidently down the aisle like had practiced. Hansol’s face was frozen in awe and Seungkwan was proud.

  
Seungkwan said his ‘I Do’ beautifully but it didn’t compare to Hansol’s velvety voice. Seungkwan swore he was going to melt on the spot. His knees had to be strong!

  
The rings were beautiful like Hansol’s smile. Seungkwan couldn’t take it. He would die before the kiss. He would wither away.  
“Nice bow tie baby Boo,” Hansol whispered in his ears. That’s it. Seungkwan was going. He couldn’t takes it. The Pastor had to hurry before Seungkwan passed out on his most important day, or puked. Whichever came first.

  
“You may kiss the groom,” The pastor’s voice rang out and Hansol didn’t hold back. Seungkwan was all his.

  
The reception was eventful. Seungcheol was surprisingly talented and the DJ, Woozi was mind-blowing. There was some palpable tension between the two. It was something Seungkwan vowed to look into afterwards.

  
The speeches we heartfelt and to be honest, Seungkwan cried a bit during all of them. Hansol was with him throughout. Holding his hand tightly and occasionally running his thumb across Seungkwan’s knuckles. Rather than reassuring Seungkwan it sent him a bit bat shit crazy. Just a bit.

  
The food was amazing as usual. They were the same catering service that the publishing company hired after all. The smiles, laughs and tears. Everything Seungkwan felt, it was now shared by his one and only Hansol. Guess he wouldn’t be going it sol-o anymore.

Seungkwan felt like slapping himself after that.

  
Hansol looked over at his precious little boo. He seemed to be mentally yelling at himself again. Hansol chuckled and hugged his little spitfire.  
Seungkwan held the bouquet nervously. He would throw it. Would anyone be there to catch it? What if he threw it too far? What if his noodle arms kicked it and he wouldn’t be able to throw it even a foot away.

  
Hansol looked into his worried eyes and sent him a reassuring smile. He could do it! Hansol believed in him so there was nothing to it! He did wish that they had rehearsed it though. Oh! What a time to realize a lack of planning!

  
Seungkwan had enough. He would just throw it.

  
And he did.

  
“Hey ow! What the fuuu… sorry uh… YAY!” A voice yelled out. Seungkwan turned to see a flushed Woozi holding the bouquet, petals in his hair. This was something he could work with. He sent a sly look in Seungcheol’s direction. Seungkwan’s editor didn’t know who to glare at. The little pink haired fireball or his nosy writer.

  
Seungkwan shrugged and skipped over to Hansol.

  
“You better hit that Kwan!” A voice called out, startling and embarrassing both males.

  
“What, uh, who?” Seungkwan stuttered.

  
“Who says I haven’t already?” Hansol yelled out, a cheeky smile on his face, laughter bubbled out of the crowd and Seungkwan turned red. He quickly jumped into his expensive car, plane tickets in the dash with an unknown destination. Hansol slid in next to him.

  
“Come on boo, let’s go somewhere.” Hansol drawled.

  
“If you don’t stop, ill melt again!” Seungkwan protested.

  
“Again? You’re so adorable Kwannie,” Hansol stated, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Want me to drive?” Hansol asked after seeing the dazed Seungkwan slump back in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I personally love Verkwan and Jicheol. Uh, first work and all, so comment but do so gently :P


End file.
